


Frustration & A Ball

by QueenReagan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry about the title just ignore it ty, M/M, fav ship, this is my first story on this site be nice :), why aren't there more OiHina fics? :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReagan/pseuds/QueenReagan
Summary: Oikawa is in a mood after fighting with Iwaizumi and Hinata uses his best tactics to cheer him up.





	

Oikawa was in a bad mood and, unlike usual, Hinata's attempts to cheer him up weren't helping. The two sat in Oikawa's room while Oikawa did homework on his computer and Hinata spun in his office chair and texted Kenma. Hinata tried cheering Oikawa up at first, but the older just plugged in some music and turned it up loud. Hinata didn't take it personally but was bummed out that Oikawa was in that bad of a mood.

The thing about Oikawa is that, although he's a fairly nice guy, he'll go off on you if he's in a bad mood and you bug him. He's even snapped at Hinata a few times, but eventually apologized later when he was calmer. Still, that didn't stop the redhead from pestering his boyfriend until Oikawa caved. It was one of Hinata's favorite activities.

So, he stopped spinning and walked over to Oikawa's bed. He slipped under the covers and hugged Oikawa's torso. Oikawa, keeping his face emotionless, adjusted so his arm lay across Hinata's body and continued typing. Hinata laid there, watching his boyfriend write a paper for Japanese class on some book.

Hinata's extra clingy today, Oikawa noted, glancing down at his boyfriend. Well, that's probably my fault.

The redhead wanted to pluck the earbuds from Oikawa, but he didn't want to anger the setter any more. Oikawa finished a sentence and paused, probably trying to think of more to write. Hinata reached a hand out and, slowly, typed out a message.

Tke a brek

Oikawa almost smiled. Typos. Instead, he breathed, “Hinata.” Hinata got a bit excited. Was he finally climbing out of his funk? Hinata pushed himself up and stared curiously at Oikawa. The music could be heard clearly. Hinata worked up the courage and pulled out an earbud.

“You'll go deaf if you listen to it that loud,” Hinata said innocently. Oikawa shut his laptop and climbed out of bed. Hinata deflated. Guess he's still in a mood. Hinata looked at his phone, then back at his boyfriend. Oikawa sat his laptop on his dresser, pulled off his shirt, and began looking for a new one. He hadn't had the motivation to change out of his uniform yet.

“Let's go get some ice cream,” Hinata suggested. Oikawa didn't say anything. Hinata tried again, “We can go to the mall or see a movie?” Again, no answer. Frustrated, Hinata looked around. There was a small bouncy ball (probably his nephew's) on the ground beside the bed. Quietly, Hinata leaned over and grabbed the ball. He knew this would probably anger Oikawa even more, but anything was better than silence.

Oikawa reached for a new shirt just as something hit his back. He froze for a second and listened to the ball bounce off the ground. Hinata held his breath and waited for a glare or yell. Slowly, Oikawa turned and stared at his boyfriend.

“Did you just throw a ball at me?” he asked slowly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Hinata, eyes wide, exclaimed, “He speaks!” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Did I… Just make you more mad?”

“No.” The setter walks around and sits in front of his boyfriend. “Iwaizumi and I got into an argument earlier in practice over… I actually can't remember anymore.”

“Must've been pretty bad to put you in a bad mood the rest of the day, though. I mean, Kageyama and I fight every day and I usually forget it about by the time I get home.”

Oikawa smiled. “You forgive easily, chibi-chan.” Normally, Hinata hated that nickname. His opponents called him that when in matches, but with Oikawa it's different. Even when their teams play each other, Oikawa always calls him that out of affection, no matter how he says it. If Karasuno has the upper hand, Oikawa will tell his blockers to watch out for the chibi-chan with agitation in his tone, but then he'll glance at Hinata as if reminding the small redhead that Oikawa's not insulting him. Although, it's not needed because Hinata knows the difference already.

“Let's go get some ice cream,” Oikawa suggested this time. Hinata's eyes lit up.

“Really?” The older laughed and pulled Hinata to his feet. He kissed Hinata's forehead and dragged him out of the room.


End file.
